


Sugary Sweet kisses

by Mishka10



Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sweet Talking, jaskier has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10
Summary: Geralt want's to explore Jaskier's praise kink, but Jaskier has some self doubt issues to work through first.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	Sugary Sweet kisses

“Beautiful.”

“No.”

“Stunning.”

“ _No_.”

Jaskier had just wanted a kiss, sneaking up to ambush Geralt during the first calm moment they had finally had. He had envisioned pushing a distracted Witcher up against the wall, allow wandering hands to explore further, if Geralt was feeling amenable, but apparently, he was once again stuck being… teased by the Witcher.

He lets out an irritated huff and turns away, ready to give up on the entire encounter.

“Jaskier _, sweetheart_ ,” Geralt all but purrs out, reaching out and catching the bard around the waist before he can get far. Geralt easily spins the smaller man around, pulling him in so that they are pressed chest to chest. Jaskier lets out a gasp at the sudden movement, placing a hand on Geralt’s chest, maintaining the illusion of resisting but doing nothing to truly pull away. “Geralt,” he chides, fake scandalised.

Geralt offers a toothy smile, leaning in to kiss at the bard’s neck, “yes darling?”

Jaskier feels himself flush, momentarily thrown by the word. “Geralt.” He repeats, as sternly as he can manage.

Geralt merely hums against his skin, “absolutely stunning,” he mumbles, kissing the words into Jaskier’s neck as though in a promise.

Jaskier feels his cheeks heat further, knows he must be visibly blushing now. Gods, its not fair, the power the Witcher has over him, able to undo his entire being with little more than a few well-placed words. It was unfair of Geralt to use it against him so, teasing with such sweet lies.

As though hearing his thoughts the Witcher pauses in his attack on Jaskier’s neck, moving to whisper, “My beautiful boy,” softly into Jaskier’s ear.

Jaskier shivers, the words seemingly reverberating through him. Gods it wasn’t fair. He’s a bard, he should know the power of words better than anyone. And yet he can’t help but feel that it was almost… unrefined somehow, to fall completely apart at a few sweet but simple words whispered into his ear.

“Lovely,” he hears Geralt murmur, rubbing a rough thumb across Jaskier’s cheek, admiring the bright pink flush staining the Bard’s cheeks.

He hums, appreciating the site, “My lovely little lark,” bending to nip at the bard’s delicate skin once again.

A strum of delight running through Jaskier at the phrase, still, he shifts away, unable to let himself be drawn into whatever game the Witcher was playing. “stop.”

For his credit Geralt listens to the request, pausing his attack on Jaskier’s neck. “Jask, please,” he says with a sigh.

Jaskier wants to relent, wants to let himself relax, let Geralt spin him a wonderous tale, soaked in falsehoods and half-truths. But he cannot, cannot let such words have such power over him. So instead he twists away, shifting as far back as the Witcher’s grip will allow him to, so he can look Geralt in the eye as he responds, “Stop, I will not let you- tease me with your- your- sweetly soured lies.”

Geralt frowns, “lies- Jaskier, I would never lie to you.”

Jaskier snorts, trying again to pull away, but Geralt’s hold tightens, keeping him close, “Jask, I will stop if you want, but don’t do me the disservice of calling my words lies.”

Jaskier looks away, not wanting to meet the Witcher’s eyes, wishing for this to all be over already, “what else could they be?”

“The truth, Jaskier, _sweetheart_ ,”

Jaskier laughs, disbelieving, “more words, sweet but meaningless.”

Geralt’s frown deepens, he pulls Jaskier back in, close against him. “Jaskier, why would I need to lie to you? Jaskier, Jask, look at me.”

Jaskier hums, still determinedly looking away, not daring to meet Geralt’s eyes.

But Geralt doesn’t let him hide, a figure curled under his chin tips Jaskier’s head up, eyes reluctantly meeting the Witcher’s. 

“Jaskier, _sweetheart_ , beautiful- trust me, I have no need to lie to you, when you truly are so beautiful, my lovely little lark.”

Jaskier feels another shiver run through him, unable to stop the low heat pooling within him. “Sweet words-”

This time Geralt swallows his protest with a kiss before responding, “the truth, my beautiful,” he pauses, huffs, “ _stubborn_ , bard.”

Jaskier feels himself begin to weaken, melting against Geralt, wanting to hear more, more sugary sweet whispers, be them truth or lies.

Geralt hums approvingly feeling Jaskier melt against him. “So beautiful Jask, so pretty.”

Jaskier shivers again, pressing against Geralt, gods, it was simply unfair the power the Witcher’s voice truly had over him.

Geralt smiles, catching Jaskier’s lips in a deep kiss, only pulling back to keep talking, keep teasing the bard with his words, “Your stunning, my beautiful little songbird.”

Jaskier moans in response, surprised to feel his cock twitch in his pants, the words proving enough on their own to get it interested.

Geralt pulls him into another deep kiss, this time one hand wandering down, finding the bulge between Jaskier’s legs and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Jaskier moans, cock twitching again, before beginning to harden under the Witcher’s rough touch.

Geralt hums approvingly again when he feels Jaskier’s body responding. “So beautiful- perfect, you are truly irresistible little lark.”

Jaskier bites out a groan, another shiver runs up his spine, and he feels his cock twitch again in Geralt’s hand.

“Beautiful, darling. So beautiful, such lovely sounds.”

Jaskier moans again, Geralt’s words stoking the growing heat within him. He lets himself thrust up, against Geralt’s hand, chasing the pressure.

“Beautiful and needy,” Geralt nips at Jaskier’s jaw, hand giving one more hard squeeze before Geralt pulled the hand away altogether.

Jaskier whines at the loss of contact, thrusting up in an attempt to follow it.

Geralt simply smiled against him, “yes, just like that my songbird, so pretty and needy, what other lovely sounds can you make for me? Hmm?”

Jaskier responds with another frustrated whine, now the Witcher was most certainly teasing him.

Geralt chuckles in response, shifting, suddenly tugging Jaskier back and pushing him hard against the wall behind him rather akin to what the bard had originally planned to do to him. Jaskier yelps in surprise and half-hearted protest, the sound quickly becoming a moan when Geralt’s large hand once again finds his cock, fondling it through the fabric of his pants. “Such a pretty little lark, so demanding, but pliable,” Geralt says with a growl, pressing against the bard.

Jaskier moan’s again, the sound turning into a frustrated growl of his own when the Witcher’s hand disappears almost as quickly as it had returned. However he doesn’t have to wait long before Geralt shifts, and proceeds to push one of his legs between Jaskier’s, pressing his firm thigh against Jaskier’s straining cock.

The bard groans, low and deep at the new pressure, letting himself grind down against the Witcher’s leg.

Geralt chuckles again, pressing back against Jaskier and leaning in, to once more whisper in the bard’s ear, “such pretty sounds, as beautiful as any one of your songs, my stunning little lark.”

Jaskier’s hips stutter, his hands scrambling to find purchase on Geralt, keep himself grounded and coherent under the Witcher’s onslaught of words.

Geralt lets him, shifting, lifting his thigh to push Jaskier further up, onto his tiptoes, unbalancing him and causing him to press down harder against the Witcher.

Jaskier tangles a hand in Geralt’s hair, giving it a harsh tug and reveling in Geralt’s responding growl.

Jaskier yelps, twisting when in return the Witcher bites down on his neck, hard.

Geralt chuckles, running his tongue over the bite, making Jaskier shutter and whimper, yanking again on Geralt’s hair in response. Geralt relents, pulling back with a snarl, “Heavenly,” he growls out, “absolutely heavenly little lark,” grinding his thigh against Jaskier. 

Jaskier groans, gasping, pushed to the edge, unsure if his own reaction is from the pressure or the Witcher’s words. 

Geralt growls again, reaching down and offering Jaskier’s straining cock one more hard squeeze, “absolutely exquisite, my darling songbird.”

Jaskier comes with a cry, feeling himself spill out into the rough fabric of his trousers.

The Witcher rumbles approvingly, nuzzling against Jaskier’s neck, cradling the bard as he shutters through the rest of his orgasm. “beautiful,” Geralt purrs, “absolutely beautiful.”

Jaskier finally pulls back with one last satisfied groan, Geralt shifting to let him slump back comfortably against the wall. He hums, still coming down from his high, before non-too quickly realising his current predicament.

Jaskier shifts uncomfortably, looking in dismay at the large wet spot on his trousers, this was not exactly how he had envisioned the evening going. 

“Ug, gross,” Jaskier complains, tugging the uncomfortable fabric away from his still sensitive cock.

Geralt snorts unsympathetically, “you can’t say you didn’t enjoy it.”

Jaskier wrinkles his nose, not sure if he’s willing to admit yet the extent to which he had enjoyed it, not wanting to admit the Witcher was right. He doesn’t seem to even need to, judging from Geralt’s self satisfied smile.

Jaskier raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “I’m sticky, Geralt.”

“It’s a good thing we ordered a bath then, little bard.” Geralt answers with a smirk “and perhaps then” he says, leaning in to once again whisper in Jaskier’s ear, “you can return the favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> life falling v quickly apart? no idea wtf to do? may have to move back with ur parents? fuck it. write porn


End file.
